


GGAD】love is a weapon（一二三）

by shancha



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shancha/pseuds/shancha
Summary: 20世纪30年代，欧洲魔法部迫于压力将黑魔王的曾经的恋人—阿不思邓布利多送出以换取和平





	GGAD】love is a weapon（一二三）

(一)   
那是一个飘雪的日子。 

阿不思·邓布利多坐在马车里，看着窗外飘扬的雪花。 

“邓布利多教授，你还好吗？” 

“我没事。” 

“您的脸色有些苍白。” 

“也许是昨晚没睡好吧。” 

面前坐着的是“战争英雄”“首席傲罗”—忒休斯·斯卡曼德，也是他的学生—纽特·斯卡曼德的哥哥。 

“听说你要订婚了?” 

“是的。” 

“丽塔会是个不错的伴侣，好好珍惜。” 

“嗯。” 

忒休斯看了看阿不思，又看了看窗外，纠结再三还是说出口：“关于这件事我很抱歉。” 

“这是魔法部的决定，与你无关。” 

“纽特他……他很生气，前几天趁着我不在，不知道跑去了哪里。” 

“纽特是个好孩子，他会回来的，你不用过于担心。 ” 

“……” 

车内再一次陷入了安静，幸运的是这样的平静只持续了三分钟。三分钟后，马车停在一座雪山下。盖勒特·格林德沃和他的追随者早已等在那里。 阿不思继续坐了一会儿才下车，原本在与盖勒特攀谈的托奎尔·特拉弗斯停了下来，转过头看他:“这就是我们谈到的条件—阿不思·邓布利多，您的爱人。” 

盖勒特走上前想要扶阿不思，却被后者轻轻地避开。他并没有生气，只是看着阿不思，眼里满是柔情。

“我们已经按照协议交出了您的爱人，请您遵守协议，不再向西扩张。”

“当然。”

夜琪再一次踏上了征程，魔法部的人迅速的撤离，留下了仍然站在原地的两人。

“所以你可以把缚身咒解开了吗？”

盖勒特没说话，拉住他就幻影移形到了雪山上的高塔内。

这个魔咒并不十分成功。五脏六腑传来的挤压感让阿不思咳了好一会。缓过来时，发现自己正在一个装饰华丽的房间之内。而盖勒特则站在窗边，面庞淹没在黑暗里，异色瞳孔只剩下了冷漠。

“这个地方怎么样?纽蒙迦德——你的监狱。”

“……”阿不思没有说话，只是低着头，就像一个等待挨骂的小孩。

“事到如今你还不死心吗？看着我!阿不思。”盖勒特钳住他的下巴，迫使他直视自己的眼睛。

“那些你想要保护的人是怎么做的呢？把你卖给了我，只是为了换取所谓的和平。看，这就是魔法部，这就是那群决策者的把戏。而你所谓的爱与正义有帮过你一丝一毫吗？有在被抓的时候救过你吗？”

“……”

“倘若你现在后悔，还来得及。我的右手边一直有一个位置留给你。加入我吧! 阿不思。”

曾经的金发少年在这一刻与他重合：“加入我吧! 阿不思。”

-“我们一起追寻死亡圣器”

 

-“我们一起掌握死亡圣器”

 

\- “For the greater good”

 

\- “For the greater good”

 

-“好” 

 

-“……”

阿不思闭上眼。眼前的他终究不是曾经的那个金发少年，现在的自己也终究不是曾经的阿不思。他们眼里的爱意和热情已经在那个夏天被燃烧殆尽了。

他们回不去了。

时间一分一秒的过去，盖勒特看着无动于衷的阿不思，耐心终于消散，放开他，走出房间，重重的摔上门。

阿不思像是重新接触空气一般，大口大口的喘气。

“这只是开始。”阿不思对自己说。

（二）  
阿不思醒来的时候已经是傍晚时分，阳光透过玻璃窗映照在洁白的床单上。自从那年之后，他已经很久都没有睡的这么惬意过。阿不思伸了个懒腰，这才注意到房间里还有另一个人的存在。

“醒了？”

“......”

盖勒特坐在床边，自顾自的说了起来：“这夕阳真美是不是？还记得以前在戈德里克山谷的时候，我们经常跑去看日落。你和我说......好吧，说什么我一点都记不清了。等到天快黑的时候我们才会回家，总是一而再再而三的和对方说再见，却还要在晚上给对方写信......”

阿不思依旧没有说话，微微颤抖的双手出卖了他的想法。就是这样，他还是老样子，用一堆甜言蜜语骗取你的信任，然后狠狠地摔在地上。现在他的目的是什么？骗他加入圣徒？继续利用他的爱？阿不思不知道，而让他更更绝望的是即使这样，即使他知道他的本性，知道他的目的，他还是会忍不住的心跳加速。

盖勒特没注意到他的表情，继续往下说：“纽蒙迦德在了奥地利的高山上，每天都能最早看到日出和日落，它的建造简直就是一个奇迹！我真想带你好好逛逛。”

阿不思深吸了一口气，努力让自己平静下来：“可是这不可能，不是吗？我是你的囚徒，不能拥有魔杖，甚至连魔法都不能用。”

“你发现了？说说你的看法。”

“这个房间设置了某种魔法，某种不知名的魔法，某种能吸收处在房间里的人的魔力的魔法。”

“嗯，不错，还有吗？”

“房间里的人魔力越强，这个魔法的威力就越大。”

“真不愧是阿尔，能观察到这种地步。不过还有一个点你没有发现。”

“......”

“你就一点都不好奇吗？”

“......”

盖勒特表情骤变，起身走到窗前，又走回到阿不思的面前：“本来你今天要是能表现好一点，我就放了那个斯卡曼德的。”

“谁？纽特？” 

盖勒特得意的冲他笑了一下：“不，是昨天和你一起来的那个斯卡曼德。” 

“忒休斯，为什么？”

“他竟然想偷偷潜入纽蒙迦德，是以为我的手下都是草包吗？”

“放了他。”

“为什么？”

“这是我们两个人之间的事。”

“我可不这么觉得，你知道我的手下们审问出来些什么吗？他说他们是魔法部派来的。当然不止他一个人，连带着好几个被抓的傲罗，都是这么说的。这可不只是我们两个人的事啊，阿尔。”

“......”

“你该庆幸他没说是为了你来的，不然我绝对会亲自赏他一道阿瓦达。”

“......”

“别再折磨你的嘴唇了阿尔，它已经快被你咬出血了。”一边说着，他一边坐下捏住他的下巴，迫使阿不思张开嘴。

“放了他们。”

“你要用什么来补偿我？用加隆？你知道我不缺那玩意。”盖勒特凑到阿不思的耳边，”还是说，用你的身体？”

阿不思的脸顿时涨的通红，他拽住了盖勒特的衣服，狠狠地亲了上去。与其说是接吻，倒不如说这更像是泄愤似的撕咬。一场两个人都想把对方撕碎的搏斗。等到他们分开的时候，嘴上都已经有了血迹。

“阿尔，你可真狠啊。”

“......彼此彼此。”

盖勒特起身离开，关上门之前突然说了一句：“我是不会放走他们的。不过，看在你这个吻的份上，我会让他们住好一点的牢房。” 

（三）   
自从那天之后，盖勒特每天都会来阿不思这里坐一坐，和他聊聊天。有时候恍惚间，阿不思以为回到了1899年，他们还是少年，担心的也不是欧洲的未来，而是自己给对方写的信能否收到。只是现在他们的对话往往以争吵收场，在这一过程中，盖勒特会逐渐丧失耐心然后摔门而去。

这一天，阿不思从床上醒来的时候发现房间里不知道什么时候多了一张办公桌。盖勒特翘着脚坐在办公桌后:“你总算醒了，再不醒我都要怀疑自己是不是在食物里给你加了生死水。”

“请问我除了睡觉还有别的娱乐活动可以选择吗？”

“没有……”

“您作为黑魔王很闲吗?每天往囚犯的牢房里跑。”

“这就是我为什么把办工桌搬过来的原因。”

“行，那您忙着吧。”阿不思又躺回了床上，“我继续睡会。”

一本书慢悠悠的飘到了阿不思的头上，然后轻轻落下:“这本书你先看着吧，纽蒙迦德没有其他的书，改天我让他们送一些过来。”

“……这是……”阿不思用手拂过书的封皮，尘封的记忆顿时从脑海中闪过。

当初他们除了每天谈天说地以外，还一起研究各种魔咒，然后将所研究的成果记录在阿不思的一本笔记本上，随着盖勒特的远走，那本笔记本也不翼而飞，没想到现在以这种方式出现在了他的眼前。

阿不思翻开笔记本，他和盖勒特的笔迹相互交错着铺满了整张纸面，其中不乏有许多恶咒——曾经在那场混战中被使用的恶咒，其中的一个直接导致了他的妹妹——阿丽安娜的死亡。阿丽安娜死去的样子突然浮现在他眼前，惨白的面庞控诉着他的罪恶。阿不思闭上眼，阿丽安娜的脸庞挥之不去，微笑的，哭泣的，面无表情的，无一不在对他说：“哥哥，是你杀了我吗？”

一阵强烈的头痛袭来，阿不思伸出双手紧紧的抱住了自己的头，对于妹妹的愧疚一直折磨着他 ，如今已经转换成了疾病。每次一想到阿丽安娜，他都会突然爆发头痛，那是任何魔药和魔咒都无法缓解的疼痛。所以每次头痛一发作，阿不思就会把自己关在寝室里，不让任何人打扰——当然谁也不知道这件事。

盖勒特看到眼前的人突然痛苦的捂住头不由得慌了神，他拿出那本笔记本只是想让阿不思有些事情可做或者说间接的试探阿不思关于过去的态度，未曾想到阿不思的反映会如此之大：“阿尔？阿尔？你怎么了？”叱咤风云的黑巫师在这一刻手足无措，他走到阿不思的面前，想抱抱他，安慰他，可刚把手伸出去，他又犹豫了，自己有什么资格呢？正是自己害死了阿丽安娜，还囚禁了阿不思，他这个罪魁祸首有什么资格安慰他？“你等着，我去给你找个医师。”

正在他想幻影移形的时候，阿尔拽住了他的衣服：“......不用了......我可以撑住。”

“不行，你的脸都已经白的跟张纸一样了。”

“没用的......谁都帮不了我......”说完阿不思就晕了过去。

盖勒特抱着他立马幻影移形出了房间。对着一脸蒙蔽的手下，他黑着脸喊道：“快去找个医师，阿尔要是出事了，你们谁都活不了。”


End file.
